


No-Pants-Day

by BunyRock



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kraute - Freeform, Lemon, balls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:38:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunyRock/pseuds/BunyRock
Summary: One day Traute stumbles into a sight she didn't expected. Unable to move an inch or even get her superior to stop with his doings, she gets swept away by his charm.Commission for one of my best friends.





	No-Pants-Day

**No-Pants-Day**

 

She can't deny that she is shocked as she walks in the room of her superior. Initially she wanted to ask him what new mission he got when he was away today, but the sight before her eyes deletes every word in her head. 

"Hey hey my best girl is here. We got some nice new mission from the higher ups. Nothing special, just eliminating someone again, that causes trouble for us. You know? See we will have to... "

The tall man starts to explain the details of their mission, but the blonde woman doesn't even listen. 

"Sir?... "

He keeps on talking and waving his hands in the air as he already imagines how he will slith his victims throat. 

"Sir!"

Now he is grinning like a madman as he tries to get information out of his next victim, of course all in his head. 

"SIR!"

"WHAT?"

"Where are your pants?"

Finally she gets the words out, being annoyed now by his ignorance towards her trying to get his attention. 

"This? haha oh did I startled you? Are they too distracting for you?"

Grinning widely he points at his balls and presents them even more to her. 

"That's irrelevant sir. Why are you without pants? "

She can't help the slight blush creeping up her usually stoic face. Her bright eyes are fixed on his lower half, of course they are startling her and distracting her from everything. Never before has she seen balls this big. 

"Didn't you know? It's no pants day!"

Her composure is back a bit and she looks at him doubtfully. 

"No pants day? I never heard of that. Stop making up such things only to play with your subordinates sir. What if someone finds you like this?"

"You found me and look at you. At least I got some color in your face."

He grins wide as he walks slowly over to his subordinate, who is blushing even more now. 

"Say Traute, don't you want to touch them?"

If he wanted, he could have a very soft velvet dark voice, besides his normally crazy sounding one. Traute knows his serious voice already, but he hardly gets that out. On missions he is mostly quiet or barks commands, besides that he got a very crazy laughter. 

"... Sir... That doesn't matter. We are assigned... To a mission."

He bends down a bit and talks in her ear. His heat is radiating off of him and warms her skin up even more. 

"It is not until tomorrow. We got all the time in the world till then."

His deeo voice sends shivers down her spine and she let's out a shaky breath. Her skin crawls as he touches her arm. It's not that he is all too familiar in being seductive, especially not towards her. When she isn't around he calls her his "little ice queen", because she always got this stoic face and is hardly laughing, but seeing this blush in her face and her eyes fixed on his exposed half, he feels confident in seeing a far better face, than just a smiling one. 

Softly and cautiously, because he knows she won't hesitate to twist his arm around, he rubs down on her arm and moves it slightly until her hand touches his balls. 

"... Sir... "

She tries to talk back at him, but her voice fails herself. It only comes out very quiet and very hoarse. 

"Shh just enjoy the feeling Traute."

"Oh."

Her body moves on its own, as her hand closes around Kenny's balls to feel the weight of them in her hand. Her blush increases and she can feel an excitement rush through her body, that feels similar to the adrenaline rush she gets when they are on a mission, but this feeling is much more distracting. Naturally their bodies move closer to one another and as wonderful as her touch feels, he has the urge to make her feel good as well and so he gently tilts her head up. Before she knows what is happening, she got his lips, that got the lingering taste of alcohol and smoked meat on them from the whisky he had before. He feels like a real man, not like one of those nobleman, that fear a tiny spider in the corner of the room. Her legs start to feel like pudding, but luckily Kenny is strong enough to hold her upright and close t his body. 

They don't have the patience to go and find a bed, so the couch has to do it. He is gently, but puts enough force in his movements to not seem like a soft teddy. He had felt admiration for a person before. Uri Reiss, but with Traute it is a totally different one. He admires her, he desires to touch her body and most of all he desires to see her happy. He would have never imagined her to look like this and to make these little sounds from his touches.

He uses this chance to explore her whole body, her beats, her belly, that is trained just like everyone else's. She got no useless fat on her body, her hips are formed nicely. She is perfect for him. 

"K-Kenny... "

"Hm?"

He looks up in her face, that is flushed red and her eyes are shining underneath her partly closed eyelids. The look on her face knock him out of his socks. He had never seen so much life in her face before and he is fascinated. She doesn't need to say anymore, he starts to give her what she wants and she wants more of him. She wants to feel him inside of her and his balls slapping against her flesh. The sounds they are making are embarrassing for her, but she doesn't care. The way he touches her and makes her feel, is enough for her to let herself fall. She feels alive in his embrace. 

The air in the room is stuffy and filled with the moans of the blonde as her superior intrudes her body again and again. Being a trained soldier and an Ackerman, supplies him with extremely high stamina, that he puts into use to please Traute now until she is almost fainting. 

"Kenny!... Kenny... Ohh.... "

She screams his name out several times, before her body starts shaking as it is not able to handle the huge amount of pleasure. Her quivering sends him over the edge as well and wraps him in a read blanket of ecstasy. 

 

Both are left panting hard, Traute more than Kenny, but both are happy. Just Traute is a bit more embarrassed than her superior. Their bond is indestructible by now and none of them would ever betray the other one, one way or the other. 


End file.
